


Christmas Memories: Peppermint & Chocolate

by RileyRooin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: The flavors of peppermint and chocolate are a traditional Christmas combination. For Rhett and Link, they have an extra layer of meaning.





	Christmas Memories: Peppermint & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for [cypriusgray](http://cypriusgray.tumblr.com) for Mythical Secret Santa 2017.

**_December 25, 2017_ **

Rhett paced in the driveway, partially to stave off the chill in the air, partially to calm the nerves in his stomach. He hadn’t been able to shake away a feeling of unease since Link had texted him earlier to ask if they could get together that night. Barring some kind of press engagement, they were good about sticking to their agreement to spend the holidays apart. It had been years since they’d gotten together on Christmas, just the two of them.

A short while later, an unfamiliar SUV pulled into the driveway. Link lifted a hand in greeting as Rhett climbed inside the rental vehicle.

“Nice hat,” Rhett scoffed as he took in the sight of the Santa hat perched on Link’s head.

“I'm glad you like it. I brought you one, too. Put it on.” He tossed it to him.

Rhett grumbled as he pulled the hat over his head, but it was mostly for show. He couldn’t wipe the grin off his face as he glanced at Link. “So, where are we headed?”

“Home.” Without further explanation, Link cranked up the volume on the music playing through the speakers and pulled out of the driveway. They didn’t speak as they drove down 421 toward Buies Creek. Rhett pondered over Link’s minimal clues and wondered exactly what his friend had in store for them in the coming hours. It wasn’t until Link turned the car onto Judge Taylor Road that Rhett recognized their intended destination: the graveyard. It had been the spot they’d met at for years in their youth.

It had also been a very long time since they’d been there together.

Rhett noticed his palms had begun to sweat. Surreptitiously, he wiped his hands on his thighs.

Link killed the engine, plunging them into darkness and silence. He popped open the console in between their seats. When he finally spoke, his voice was soft, “Got ya a little something.” From within the console, he pulled out a tin of Trader Joe’s Peppermint Bark.

“Thought we weren’t doing gifts this year.”

“Yeah, well, we also weren’t meeting up on the break, either, and look at how well we’re doing with that.” He looked at Rhett for the first time since pulling into the graveyard. “Besides, I know your love language.”

Rhett felt his breath catch in his throat at this comment. “Oh.” He took the tin with shaking hands. “Thanks.”

The men fell silent again. After a minute, Link whispered, “Remember the last Christmas we were here together?”

Rhett looked at him incredulously. “Of course I remember. How could I ever forget it?”

********************

**_December 25, 1996_ **

The air was cold. Much colder than usual for Christmas night. Not quite cold enough for snow, but cold enough that Rhett hugged himself as he waited for Link to appear at their rendezvous spot at the graveyard. He could have driven, sure, but it was tradition to go on bike or foot.

He hadn't been sure Link would want to continue the tradition since they were now roommates at NC State. They spent more time together than ever before. But, sure enough, Link had called the McLaughlin house that morning to confirm they were going to meet up for Christmas. As Rhett had walked to the cemetery, he’d felt an unusual sense of excitement. No. Not unusual. It was normal to be excited to see your best friend, especially when it had been days since they’d last hung out.

His heart gave a traitorous leap when he spotted Link emerging from the shadows of the trees. He had a backpack slung over one shoulder which he deposited on the ground at their feet as he pulled Rhett into a back-slapping hug.

“Hey, Rhett. Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

Link studied his face carefully as they pulled apart. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.”

“You fightin’ with your dad?”

“No.”

“Cole?”

“Nobody’s fighting!”

“Okay, okay.” Link held up a hand. Rhett could see the cogs in Link’s brain turning as he tried to figure out why Rhett seemed off. “Is it about a girl?”

“Link. Stop. Seriously, man.”

The scrutiny of Link's eyes was too much for him. He decided to change the subject. “Uh, so, what's the plan? We going to your house?”

“Eventually. I had something else in mind first.” He reached into his backpack and produced a green Stanley thermos. It had been Link’s dad’s at one point. It was old, and its age showed through the dents and scuffs on its surface. But, it was also sturdy and reliable. The two of them had used the thermos on many a camping trip. Rhett and Link settled on the ground beneath a tree, far from any of the graves.

When Rhett took a sip from the container, he was surprised by an unexpected flavor in the hot chocolate. “What is that?”

“Peppermint schnapps.” Link's lips twisted up in a mischievous grin.

“You don’t even like peppermint.”

“Seemed appropriately festive.” He shrugged.

They spent the next thirty minutes passing the thermos back and forth between them, sipping the hot chocolate while they caught up on the past few days away from each other. Link was telling a particularly animated story about one of his aunts when they reached the end of the thermos. As he listened to Link’s words, a warmth washed over Rhett’s chest that he couldn’t entirely attribute to the alcohol.

Link set the thermos aside and looked at Rhett with concern in his eyes. “Be honest with me. What’s going on, Rhett? You’re acting stressed out.”

“It's just…” He stared into the darkness ahead of them. “It’s weird, you know? At school, we’re adults. Or some version of them, anyway. But, we get back here, and I feel like a kid again. And not in a good way. My parents were asking so many questions. They wanted to know when I’d be back, and what we were going to be doing, and why we needed to hang out when we live together at school.”

Link shrugged. “Well, it’s not the first time they’ve been weird about us. It won’t be the last, either.”

Rhett swallowed hard. There was something about the way Link said ‘us’ that set the hairs on the back of his neck on end. He knew he needed to answer Link. He settled on a noncommittal nod of agreement.

“If you had unlimited freedom, what would you do?”

“Hmm,” Rhett paused. “I’d visit every Bojangles in North Carolina and get an order of biscuits, just to say I’d done it.”

“You could moon every house in between here and Raleigh.”

“I could wander town while wearing a toga with no purpose.”

“With your best friend by your side?”

“Naturally.”

The two continued suggesting options, each more absurd than the previous. They giggled, shoulders pressed together. For the first time since coming home for the holidays, everything seemed right in Rhett’s world.

A short while later, they were packing Link’s backpack, getting ready to walk to Link’s house when he stopped. Link straightened himself to his full height. He stared at Rhett, eyes intense. “So, listen,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn't exactly get you a present this year. And I can’t give you unlimited freedom. But, I was thinkin’...”

“Yeah?”

“You should kiss me.”

Rhett did a double-take, shuffling backward until he ran into the trunk of the tree. Link matched his movements, stepping forward. He was close enough that Rhett could smell the mingled scents of mint and chocolate on his breath.

“What did you say?” Rhett asked, his voice strangled.

“You heard me.” Link’s words were challenging. “Kiss me, Rhett.”

Rhett took in the sight of the man in front of him, searching for any hints of a joke. Link held his gaze, unwavering. Rhett wet his lips. “Very funny.”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

“Fine, then. If it ain’t a joke, why don’t  _you_ kiss  _me_?”

He was sure Link would back off at that taunt. Instead, he smirked up at Rhett. Then, almost business-like, he used a firm hand on the back of Rhett’s head to guide their mouths together. At the initial contact of their lips, all sounds around them went fuzzy in Rhett’s ears. Their kiss was hesitant as each of them adjusted to the feeling of this new experience. Then, slowly, they both grew more comfortable. They leaned into the kiss, hands falling to each other’s waists and they pressed their bodies closer together. Rhett could taste the hot chocolate and peppermint schnapps on Link’s tongue, but there was something else, something so uniquely Link. He eagerly chased the forbidden flavor with his tongue.

When they eventually broke apart, Rhett was afraid to open his eyes. He wasn’t sure what he’d see. When he worked up the courage to do so, his heart sank. Instead of seeing an expression of wonder that mirrored his own emotions, Link seemed shocked. His mouth was agape. He blinked up at Rhett, eyes unfocused and watery. “I… You… We just…” He took one step backwards.

Then, he took another.

Rhett finally found his voice. “Link?”

“I’m sorry, Rhett. I shouldn’t have.” He scooped up his backpack, avoiding making eye contact with Rhett. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I should go.”

“Wait, Link. Please don’t.”

It was too late. Link disappeared into the darkness, leaving Rhett all alone in the graveyard with nothing but the flavors of peppermint and chocolate swirling on his tongue.

********************

**_December 25, 2017_ **

They had agreed never to talk about it again. They’d also stopped meeting at the graveyard, telling others they were “too mature” for it. But, they both knew the truth.

Rhett traced his hand across the lid of the metal tin as he waited for Link to say something to explain their presence there after over two decades of pretending that night had never happened.

Link said, “I was thinking about that night after we filmed our Trader Joe’s peppermint taste test.”

“Peppermint bark,” Rhett said, understanding dawning on him.

“Peppermint bark,” he echoed.

He reached over and lay his hand on top of the tin, next to Rhett’s. Their pinkies crept closer to one another until they were touching. It was a small point of contact, but it felt incendiary. He didn’t dare look Link’s way; he kept his eyes on their hands.

“On that night, I didn’t anticipate how much I would like the flavors of peppermint and chocolate together.”

“It’s a pretty obvious combination to everyone else.”

“I know. Guess I just needed time to adjust.”

“You weren’t ready for that combination yet?”

“Exactly. I guess I wasn’t.”

With these words, Link shifted his hand so it rested on top of Rhett’s. Rhett’s fingers twitched, gently brushing against the palm of Link’s hand. Rhett kept his eyes locked on their hands as they laced them together. His pulse pounded in his ears.

Rhett took in a deep breath, wondering if he should ask the question begging to burst free from him.

Before he could, Link spoke. “Do you ever think about how things would be different? If I hadn't run, I mean. If I'd have been willing to give peppermint and chocolate another try. If I’d have been willing to give us a chance.”

For a moment, Rhett imagined a different version of their lives: one where they’d been together for just as long, not as best friends, but as something much more. His heart ached at the thought of a lifetime worth of lost moments. “It doesn’t do us any good to dwell on the past. We can’t change it,” Rhett said, lifting his eyes to meet Link’s gaze.

“Yeah, but what about the future?” When Rhett didn’t answer, Link pulled his hand away and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Walk with me, Rhett.”

“Walk? Walk where?”

“Indulge me, please.” He opened the car door. “And bring that bark. We might get hungry.”

Their walk didn’t take them far. They moved silently through the dark graveyard, stopping when they reached a tree— _the_ tree. The men faced each other.

“Are we too late?” Link’s voice broke a bit on the last word of this question.

Rhett backed him against the tree, the same way Link had done to him all those years ago. “I don’t know, man. You want a do-over?”

“Yes.”

It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself to have any hope related to this. As he calculated his next move, Rhett opened the peppermint bark container. He broke off a tiny chunk of bark and popped it into his mouth. “Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to kiss me.”

Rhett didn’t have to wait for Link to force contact between them this time. He dipped his head down and pressed his lips to Link’s. He used his tongue to push the piece of peppermint bark into Link’s mouth. As their tongues met again after such a long absence, the flavors of the bark mixed together in their mouths. There was none of the timidity that had characterized their first kiss. They were both eager, making up for all of the Christmas kisses they’d missed out on over the years. Link let out a low moan and pulled back. Rhett’s heart lurched as he braced himself for another rejection. Instead, Link spat the bark onto the ground.

“Don’t want that. Just want you.” He gripped the sides of Rhett’s face and slotted their mouths together again. The metal tin slid from Rhett’s hand and clattered to the ground. He was vaguely aware of his Santa hat falling from his head as Link tangled his fingers in Rhett’s hair, but paid it no mind. Just as they had two decades before, the two men moved closer, eliminating any space between their bodies.

Rhett knew there were questions and explanations that would need to come later. But, in that moment, all that mattered were the two breathless, disheveled men who had waited half of their lives for this second chance. Pulling back, Rhett pressed his forehead against Link’s.

“How was that?”

“Well, I’m not running away this time.”

“Good,” Rhett said. “Don’t need to repeat everything from that Christmas.”

“Yeah,” Link sighed against his lips. “Merry Christmas, Rhett.”

Rhett responded by pulling him in for another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions [GMM 1231: Trader Joe's Peppermint Taste Test](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6eetJrLSMpc&feature=youtu.be). If you enjoyed this story, I'd appreciate your comments/kudos. Come visit me on Tumblr: [RileyRooin](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com)


End file.
